<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missy's ideas by Coffee_addict_2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602600">Missy's ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_addict_2006/pseuds/Coffee_addict_2006'>Coffee_addict_2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_addict_2006/pseuds/Coffee_addict_2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ideas i have</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe, Damian Wayne/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Barbara Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if Marinette was Damian’s biological mother?</p><p>•	She would be a guardian and would be travelling throughout the world to restore the balance.<br/>
•	Talia would be infertile. Ra’s would want an heir of Batman, so he would search for the worthiest and best woman to have the heir of batman and also the heir of the League.<br/>
•	Marinette would sneak into the compound and destroy the Lazarus Pit in order to restore balance.<br/>
•	While she was destroying it, her eyes would turn green due to the fumes of the Lazarus pit.<br/>
•	Ra’s was there nearby and drugged her.<br/>
•	Talia drugged Batman, but she did not have sex with him, Marinette will have sex with him as she was also drugged.<br/>
•	She gets pregnant with Damian while Talia has a sorceress wipe Bruce’s memory to make him think he slept with Talia.<br/>
•	Marinette would give birth to Damian but would kidnap him from the League when he was 3 and would move to Gotham for them to have a normal life.<br/>
•	She would either open a coffee shop or an MDC boutique and there she would meet Tim.<br/>
•	She would mother him to the point where he had a room in her house.<br/>
•	Cue the whole batfamily meeting her in order to see Tim’s new mom.<br/>
•	Bruce finds out she was Damian’s biological child and if you want you could make it a brucinette fic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What if Marinette and Damian were twins but their mother was Selina?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if Marinette and Damian were twins but their mother was Selina?</p><p>•	Selina would be pregnant with both of them while Talia would be infertile.<br/>
•	Their father obviously would be Bruce Wayne.<br/>
•	Ra’s learns that she was pregnant with Batman’s children and instruct his assassins to kill anyone posing a threat to Catwoman.<br/>
•	When she gives birth, Ra’s puts an already dead baby in Damian’s place and kidnaps him.<br/>
•	Selina is heartbroken over one of her children’s death and moves to Paris in order for her daughter and her to have a peaceful life.<br/>
•	She doesn’t tell Bruce about anything that had happened.<br/>
•	When she moves to Paris, she lives near a bakery (Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie) and they eventually become like aunts and uncles to her.<br/>
•	Hawkmoth happens but Marinette becomes the black cat miraculous holder while Adrien becomes a ladybug miraculous holder.<br/>
•	He isn’t the best fit and sexually harasses her.<br/>
•	She becomes the Guardian<br/>
•	Marinette does a DNA test in her school.<br/>
•	The Batfamily gets an alert and Damian is shocked to find out that he and Marinette are twins and that Talia is not his biological mother.<br/>
•	Damian is the ladybug miraculous holder.<br/>
•	They come to Paris in order to meet them in form of a vacation.<br/>
•	And you can imagine the rest.<br/>
•	I want to make this a marijon with Damian into Nino.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can also make their dynamic like Felicity's and Mia's in Arrow. Diana could train her and keep it a secret from batman. Marinette would also be a really good thief. Marinette could also have brown hair and blue eyes. Her name could be Martha in honour of Martha Wayne</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were Marinette’s biological parents?</p><p>•	Pepper and Tony already had Harley before He go kidnapped and taken to Afghanistan.<br/>•	He would probably be like two years old.<br/>•	Before Tony got kidnapped, Pepper didn’t know that she was pregnant. She would find out about it later.<br/>•	After Tony comes back, he realises that she is slightly showing and asks her if she is pregnant.<br/>•	They get married after a few days and Harley spends a lot of time with his father and mother.<br/>•	After Peter’s and Marinette’s birth, they realise that they cannot make the marriage work as he is constantly in business meetings and doing work as Iron Man.<br/>•	After he reveals himself as Iron Man to the public, they decide to split up.<br/>•	Tony takes Peter and Harley while Pepper takes Marinette.<br/>•	Pepper moves to Paris and continues to work there under a different name.<br/>•	Marinette gets the black cat miraculous while Adrien gets the ladybug miraculous.<br/>•	He is not the right fit for the miraculous and sexually harasses her.<br/>•	Peter is the true ladybug miraculous holder.(Because he already is a half spider why not also make him a half ladybug.)<br/>•	After Hawkmoth is defeated, Pepper decides to move back to New York as it has become too toxic for Marinette.<br/>•	She goes to Midtown High where Harley and Peter act as normal children and go to school while hiding the part where they are Tony Stark’s children.<br/>•	They do not know that their mother is Pepper Potts.<br/>•	New York suddenly gets a new black cat hero.<br/>•	Black Cat and Spiderman team up and handle all the crime in New York.<br/>•	Tony doesn’t know that Spiderman is Peter and Pepper doesn’t know that Marinette is Black Cat.<br/>•	Cue them suddenly finding out and a lot of messes later they live as a family happily.<br/>•	If you want you could make it as a Parent Trap kind of plot also.<br/>•	In this story Marinette can have brown hair and blue eyes. She can be sassy and mischievous(side effect of Plagg).<br/>•	For some reason I am obsessed with her having an Arabic name like Mara. <br/>•	If you also want it to be Maribat you can have some Timinette or Dickinette.<br/>•	If you only want it to be ML x Marvel you can make it an Harry Osborn x Marinette fanfiction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of my ideas can be used just give me credit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>